Of Men and Monsters
by Mavenrook
Summary: Summary inside. Ocs needed for this exciting adventure story. Details inside. Rated T for intense fight scenes in the near future.


Of Men and Monsters

Summary

A full two decades after the Battle Of The Moon, the DWMA has convened to commemorate the event and celebrate the defeat of the Kishen. But when mysterious enemies disrupt the festivities several young students find themselves the forefront of an ancient prophecy come to pass. The book of Eibon gone, enemies old and new coming out of the woodwork, and a mysterious man with no face, and no soul. It's time for a new generation of Spartoi to step up. But will they succeed and save their world? Or has the madness already won?

**A/N: What's up my fanfiction friends? Welcome to my humble little story and thanks for taking the time of day! As you probably guessed for the summary this is a SYOC story and if you're interested I would love to see what you can come up with! If you don't want to submit, you are still welcome to enjoy the rip roaring adventure I intend to write down. **

**Anyway, before we get started here's a few brief notes regarding the submissions and such.**

**1. I need about 2 more Meisters and three Weapons. Girls AND Boys people, help me out. I may add more later if I decide to we need a bigger team, but let's start small for now.**

**2. This is a fic based off of the Manga. So if you haven't read it there may be a few things you don't understand. I'll explain most of it as I go along, but if you're really lost I advise finding the Manga online somewhere.**

**3. I am perfectly aware this is a fantasy world, so if you want to have green hair and purple eyes I won't really care. However, anything outside the color spectrum doesn't apply to this.**

**4. The universal rule of SYOC stories. BEWARE THE SUE! Since Medusa is dead and Crona is imprisoned there's no black blood in the world anymore. There's no sixteen year old who can take on Death the Kid (especially since he's Lord Death now) and win. Not everyone will love you, and not everyone will hate you. Find a balance between realistic and unique and you'll have no problem.**

**5. To keep everything neat and organized, PM me your character only, titled like this if you please: Name: Meister/Weapon.**

**Reviewed characters can't be accepted I'm afraid. **

**Okay! Now we're ready to start. So you will know what to expect, below you will find two forms. One empty and one filled out with my own character. Both forms are also on my profile for your convenience. Have fun, be creative and we'll make a story worth remembering.**

Form

Empty

Name:

Nickname:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

Nationality:

Meister/Weapon:

Personality (Descriptive):

Physical Appearance (Once again, be descriptive):

Height:

Weight:

Eye Color:

Skin tone:

Hair Color/Style:

History:

Clothing

Mission/School:

Everyday:

Winter/Fall:

Sleepwear:

Formal wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Quirks:

Weapon Form and abilities (ex: The uncanny sword's powers. Or Harvar's lightning skills):

Unique Meister abilities (ex: Maka's soul perception.):

Partial Transformation (For weapons):

Soul Appearance:

Soul Resonance:

Weapon preference:

Partner preference:

. Form filled.

Name: Edith Solomon

Nickname: Ed, Eddy. This is how she introduces herself, as she hates her name.

Age (13-18): 17

Gender: Female

Nationality: French

Meister/Weapon: Meister

Personality (Descriptive): While her general disposition usually depends on the situation, on the whole Ed is a very mellow person by nature. At a point where she is maturing into an adult but still unwilling to quite give up her teenaged ways. By nature she is an unruffled, laid back person who gets along well with anyone who's willing to, at least to a point. Often grinning lazily, she can be counted on to provide level headed encouragement or advice to anyone who asks. And has no problem telling someone when they are wrong or acting stupid. Usually acting as a foil to any hotblooded daredevils.

She has something of a mischievous, sometimes macabre, side as well. Despite her good humor she is usually the first to assume something bad has happened, or to point out a random disturbing fact about the situation. Not to hurt anyone, but it's part of an awkward, sometime cryptic thinking process that few people take the time to decode. She loves teasing people who are close to her with goodnatured, albeit sarcastic comments. And she has been known to pull a prank when someone needs cheering up or taught a lesson, though it is always is good spirit. For all her levity though, Edith has a very strict moral compass, never willing to betray herself or those around her. And if faced with a challenge that threatens someone or something she cares about, it's incredible how fierce she can be when defending it. When she is very close with someone there is little that can hurt her faith in them and she will do anything they ask within reason.

Physical Appearance (Once again, be descriptive):

Height: 5'4

Weight: 123

Eye Color: Green

Skin tone: White. For as much as she travels you would think she had something of a tan but she doesn't.

Hair Color/Style: Brownish blonde, about shoulder length in the back and jaw length around her face. It is cut in a shaggy style and is usually pulled back in a short ponytail. It is kept out of her face with a white bandanna. Which leaves her bangs sticking out from underneath it in spikes around her face and a cowlick sticking up on the right side.

History: Edith grew up in a small village somewhere in France. Both her parents weapons, they were retired DWMA students and often told their daughter about the adventures they had had as students. She was always fascinated by these stories and documented them in a small notebook, hoping to compare her own one day. As she grew it became clear she didn't develop any weapon powers like her older brother or sister, and despite the disappointment she felt at first she found out she had the talent to be a Meister. Since she was the first Meister in the family for a long time, she was sent to live with a cousin on her father's side. He taught her most of what she needed to know, and when she was fourteen she attended the DWMA and has been there ever since as a full time student.

Clothing

Mission/School: A long black shirt with short sleeves that is stitched up the seams with large white cross stitches. Grey cargo capri pants. Brown hiking boots and her white bandanna designed to look like Lord Death's mask.

Everyday: A white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on the back of it. Blue jeans and red hightop sneakers.

Winter/Fall: The same as her mission clothes. Although now she has a gray duffel coat on, longer pants, and her bandanna is now tied over her mouth and nose.

Sleepwear: Whatever she fell asleep in. Usually her t-shirt and loose yellow pajama bottoms.

Formal wear: While not one for formal events, she does have one dress at her mother's request. It is purple, ankle length and adorned with white designs along the bottom hem. However, she has no dress shoes and usually has to wear her sneakers because she almost brained herself the last time she wore heels.

Likes: Sleeping. Hanging out with her partner and friends. Writing letters to her family. Sparring with other students, and going on missions.

Dislikes: Deep water (she can swim she just doesn't like it). Really cold weather. Failing missions. Long waits, and deadlines.

Strengths: In combat Ed is very fast and flexible. Able to get up close to an enemy and attack them without getting attacked herself. She can climb most surfaces with little trouble, and can easily reach places other people might have trouble getting to.

Weaknesses: She's not as physically strong as many potential enemies may be, and often has to out maneuver an opponent to get the upper hand. Also, she tends to fall into patterns of attack. Which can be predictable unless she switches it up.

Quirks: Because English isn't her first language Ed tends to be a little overly formal when she speaks and often has to ask what any slang words may mean. This often gets her teased by her classmates, who say she sounds like an old woman. Also, if she's upset, tired, or just absent minded she often lapses back into French, leaving her friends to wonder what she said if she doesn't take the time to translate.

Weapon Form and abilities: N/A

Unique Meister abilities: Edith has a type of soul perception known as "Hunter". It works kind of like the way a bloodhound does when it tracks a criminal. But instead of scents she picks up qualities of the soul that leaves a trail to follow. Strong emotions or wavelengths are easier to track, though there is a limit to the distance. And since it takes a lot of concentration the ability usually leaves her mentally drained.

Partial Transformation (For weapons): N/A

Soul Appearance: Silver in color, it has Edith's signature grin and her bandanna tied around it's "head".

Soul Resonance: I'll let the weapon decide.

Weapon preference: Mmm. Probably a polearm or spear. Something along those lines that could allow fast reaction time and a longer reach.

Partner preference: Edith would probably need someone more serious than herself, maybe a little hot headed so they can keep each other in check. Though if she tried she probably could get along with any different personality.

**There you go. That wasn't so hard right? I look forward to seeing all the cool characters you come up with. Hopefully I'll update by the end of the week. Until then, see you!**


End file.
